


leo was born during pride month for a reason

by gayhems



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhems/pseuds/gayhems
Summary: happy fuckin birthday leo i love you





	leo was born during pride month for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> i love leo, my bf who is wonderful,

Leo was enjoying the security of his husband’s presence beside him in bed and the warmth of the blankets over them as he slept when he was awoken by a hand smoothing his hair back and lips pressing against his forehead. Woken just enough to press his face back into Takumi’s shoulder, where it typically lied, he murmured a “good morning.” He tried to keep himself somewhat awake, he really did, but Takumi was just too comfortable and Leo was just too weak to stay up. So he dozed again, returning to dreams of the family he’d hoped to, and eventually did, start and the world he hoped to shape in the future. Unfortunately, he was not given the luxury of sleeping away the morning, woken back up within a few minutes. This time, however, he was brutally deprived of Takumi’s warmth as he got out of bed, likely with the intent of getting dressed for the day. 

“You’re a cruel man, Takumi.” Leo sighed contently, opening one eye to watch his husband.

“I’d love to let you sleep all morning like usual, but I think Camilla would slaughter me if I did that today.” Takumi laughed, pulling his nightshirt over his head in favor of replacing it with a clean, long-sleeved shirt. 

“Mind reminding me what’s so special about today?” Leo rolled over, nestling his face in his pillow for the last few moments he was allowed.

“It’s one of the most important days of the year,” Takumi finished getting dressed, flopping down next to Leo again with a huff. 

“No, I wouldn’t forget your birthday. Hmmmmm…” He reached out, patting around the bed to find at least one part of Takumi. 

“You’re so stupid.” Takumi snorted, interlocking their fingers and rolling onto his side to look at his husband with a smile.

“I’m tired, don’t be mean to me.” Leo complained.

Instead of gracing him with an answer, Takumi kissed the top of his hand and wrenched himself back up. Their hands separated with a sigh from Leo, who very quickly flipped from tiredly affectionate to throwing spades when the blankets were torn away. The cold air bit his exposed skin, sapping all of the motivation he’d worked up to face the day head on. He was, at least for a moment, actually irritated by such a rude awakening on his birthday, only to relax when he rationalized that he wouldn’t get up without a fight any other way. So he rolled out of bed and grumbled over to his wardrobe, pulling on clothes without a care in the world. A few times he had a very cold hand laid over his, turning whatever article was in his hands the right way with a small huff of laughter. Before he could complain, Takumi pressed a kiss to his cheek, drawing away without a single word. 

Leo rubbed his eyes one last time before shuffling out into the hallway and listening closely for both his husband and his two kids. The only indication they were nearby was the sound of Kiragi giggling into Takumi’s shoulder as he woke up. The sound itself brought on a moment of pure bliss for Leo, reminding him that even through war and strife, a happy ending came through and he got the family life he’d always dreamed of having. He was, above all else, happy with the outcome of his marriage, even if it wasn’t always the picture perfect vision Xander had for Nohr’s kings. 

Forrest came bounding down the hall, hair in perfect order as per usual, and into Leo’s waiting arms with only the widest of smiles. Leo scooped his son up, continuing the walk to the dining room, keeping his eyes peeled for Kiragi and Takumi on the way. He caught eye of them instead at the dining table, where Kiragi was being settled into his chair, dressed up in his Sunday best. This, he told himself, was everything he could have wanted for his birthday, and he didn’t even have to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is pykas


End file.
